The present invention relates to network communication and more particularly to a communication process by connecting server end in series with system under verification rather than through adapter in a network based environment.
Conventionally, it is required to install a network adapter in each of server end and device (e.g., notebook computer) to be processed (hereinafter called system under verification (SUV)) in an assembly line. As such, the device in server end may be capable of performing a variety of tests on the SUV. However, the previous design is disadvantageous for being time consuming and tedious. To the worse, the cost of such design is relatively high in a mass production environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a communication process by connecting a server end in series with a system under verification (SUV) in a network. The process initializes a communication port connected to server end and SUV and associated parameters through a computer in server end and SUV. Then creates a required thread and an associated interrupt program in server end and SUV respectively. When data has been received, the received data package is stored in an embedded buffer in server end or SUV until a complete data package is stored in the buffer. Next, data is transmitted through a predetermined data transmission module. By continuing this process, it is possible to transmit data by connecting server end in series with SUV through the connected communication port rather than network adapter. It is advantageous for being simple and cost effective.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a communication process by connecting a server end in series with a system under verification in a network. When data has been received, the computer in server end or SUV determines whether the received data is complete based on the head of the data package. If not, process aborts. If yes, store the complete data in a receiving buffer. When the receiving of data has been completed a suitable processing is performed on the data package based on the data type thereof.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.